Concessions
by Lola-2011
Summary: Hotch learns a few things about his boss when he bumps into her outside the office. Part 2 of Lions and Lambs Series


Concessions

Hotchner made sure he put equal parts ketchup and mustard on the hotdog in his hand before he handed it to his awaiting son. "Here you go, buddy. " This was Jack's third hotdog of the evening.

"Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome." he replied. "But this is absolutely the last one."

"Okay." he agreed. "But you said that last time."

"Yeah, well." he breathed out. "I mean it this time."

Jack took a bite of his hotdog. "Look, daddy." he pointed. "That's the chief."

Hotchner followed his son's direction and saw Erin Strauss walking away from the concession window. She looked much different than she did in the office. Perhaps it was the jeans and the long sleeved Wizards t-shirt "Erin." he called out.

She turned around to follow the voice and smiled when she saw Hotchner with his young son. "Hi Jack." she knelt down. "Tell me what do you like better the game or the hotdogs?"

"Both." he smiled, mustard smeared on his face. "I like pretzels too though."

"Me too." she stood up and turned her attention to her agent. "He seems to be having a good time."

"He loves it." he smiled. "I, uh, never took you for a basketball fan, Erin."

"I can't tell all my secrets." she joked. "I'd lose my Ice Queen title if my agents knew that I enjoyed the occasional basketball game on Saturday afternoon. And that I ate things like nachos and hotdogs instead of beating hearts and small children."

Hotchner laughed out loud at her sentiment. "I'm sure no one actually thinks that."

Erin smiled. "You might be surprised."

A tall, dark haired teenager walked up beside her, taking the soda from her hand. "Thanks, mom."

"Dash, this is Jack." Erin said, placing her hands on the little boys shoulders. "He's a big basketball fan."

This was the first time that Hotchner noticed that her wedding rings were missing. He had heard the rumors, but he didn't get involved in idle office gossip. Seemed as though the grapevine was correct this time.

"Hi, Jack, I'm Dash." he mussed his hand through the kid's sandy blond hair. "Seems like you're a bigger hotdog fan."

Jack smiled up at the teenager. "This is my third one."

Erin smiled at their interaction. Her son was always so good with little kids. "Dash, this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." she introduced him. "This is my son Dashiell Collins."

Hotchner extended his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Dashiell."

"You too, Agent Hotchner." he said. "I don't meet mom's colleagues often. Top secret and all that."

She rolled her eyes. "Dashiell has this idea that Bureau is filled with members all modeled after James Bond who are jet setting all over the world to exotic locations hunting down rogue members of the Illuminati."

"You mean we're not?" Hotchner raised a questioning eyebrow. "I do look pretty good in a tux."

"Don't fuel his fantasies, Agent." she smiled. "But I will make a mental note of the tux part."

"Please do. I rather like exotic locals." Hotchner couldn't hide his smile. He was quite pleased with himself. He had made a joke that went over rather well with his boss. And she in return had sent him a little volley in return.

"I just sent you to lovely Miami last week."

"Not exactly my idea of exotic."

"Exotic means colorful by definition." she told him. "What more could you possible want?"

"Hawaii."

"Mmm." she agreed. "I might join the team in the field for Hawaii."

"You're always welcome, Chief Strauss."

Erin smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." she told him. "I'll let the two of you get back to your seats. I know Jack is anxious for his next hotdog break."

"It was nice seeing you outside the office." Hotchner told her. "Thanks for the passes. This is our third game in two weeks.

"I'm just glad you're enjoying them." she replied. "See you Monday, Hotch."

Erin and Dashiell started walking back to their seats. "Seems like a James Bond type to me." her fifteen year old son told her. "His debonair charm doesn't seem to be lost on you."

She stopped mid-step. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, mom." he sighed. "The two of you were totally flirting. I mean it was almost gross."

"I was being friendly with a colleague." she suddenly found herself defensive. "It was the diplomatic thing to do, Dashiell."

"You bought season passes for him and his kid."

"Agent Hotchner has had a difficult year, son." she told him. "He lost his ex-wife in a very cruel way."

His eyes filled with suspicion. "Did the FBI have something to do with her death?"

"Dashiell." she sighed. "His ex-wife died and he's been trying very hard to be a good parent whilst holding down a very demanding job with the Bureau."

He nodded in understanding and they resumed their journey to their seats. "The two of you were still flirting though."

Erin exhaled slowly. It wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with her son. "I was being cordial."

"You know it's okay." he told her. "You and Dad are practically divorced."

"Thanks for the permission, son."

He shrugged. "Someone needed to say it."

Finished.

A.N: Thank you all for the kind words in your reviews.


End file.
